


Baby Come Back

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Begging, F/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy was ready to give Remy exactly what he wanted and he just left.It’s not that he ever changed his mind, he was just really, really in the wrong.





	Baby Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyJanetje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJanetje/gifts).

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Song is 'Baby Come Back' by Player, 1977.

Darcy was staring at her computer screen, trying to at least  _ pretend _ to work, to go through the motions with her hands and her eyes in the hopes that her brain would catch on to what it was supposed to be doing.

Which was writing up a press release.

_ Not _ thinking about Remy.

Dumb old Remy. Stupid old Remy. Ridiculously hot Remy, who had broken things off for a dumb, stupid old reason.

Pressing her lips tightly into a line, she watched the cursor blink on the blank word document. She couldn’t even pull it together long enough to type a heading.

Sighing, she tapped her fingers lightly on the keys. One word. That was all she needed to get the snowball rolling. Maybe she could pick up the pace after that first word.

Darcy Lewis. She pecked out her name and hit tab to take her over to the far right.  _ For immediate release _ was next.

She no sooner had gotten the ‘f’ from ‘for’ typed than her phone started ringing. Well, it didn’t ring. Phones didn’t really ring anymore, did they? It buzzed. Vibrated on her desk. A quick glance down told her that it was the exact person she didn’t want to be thinking of. And she should definitely let her voicemail get it.

Remy wouldn’t repeat call her, it wasn’t his style. He’d wait for her to call him back.

And if she didn’t?

Then that was it.

And he had said he wanted this thing over. Because he was simply too busy for her.

Darcy couldn’t even get through the thought. That’s not what he said at all. He said that his mutant status and his former-criminal status made him a target and he was busy trying to keep her safe all the time. If they weren’t romantically involved, she wouldn’t have a target on her at all times and he wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore.

That’s what he actually said.

But Darcy didn’t really care one way or the other because even if he had said the other thing, both reasons were stupid.

Maybe he really couldn’t deal with the responsibility which came with a romantic relationship that lasted longer than it took him to find his underwear afterward.  _ That _ explanation made more sense than the one he’d given her.

But whatever. He wanted it over, so it was over. End of story. End of relationship.

Darcy opened up her desk drawer and shoved her buzzing phone inside to reside on a stack of fast food napkins. She shut the drawer and couldn’t even hear the thing ringing anymore.

Exhaling, she continued writing her press release. The words came more naturally. Maybe the little self-reminder of what he’d said, what he’d done, was what she needed because the entire thing was written in full after that.

* * *

She noted, with some surprise, that Remy had called her not just the one time, but three others after that. She’d missed them all with her phone in her desk drawer.

Darcy briefly entertained the idea of calling him back but decided to wait until she got home. No reason to start some conversation that would have her sobbing into the phone while trying to make her way back to her place.

Not that anyone in the city would notice. Everyone cried on the subway at least once in their lives.

Combined with her subway ride, her walk home from the office was about thirty-five minutes, which gave her time to compose her thoughts. It was extremely likely that she’d cry when she talked to him, but at least she could stand her ground on whatever was so important he had to call her four times.

Without knowing for certain, she was ninety percent sure it was some threat to her life and he was checking to make sure she was safe.

She was. This wasn’t her first rodeo. She worked PR for the Avengers, so she’d been kidnapped her own fair share of times. She knew that threats on her life didn’t mean that she should stop living it. With the information she was privy to, she knew that most people lived with a threat to their life in the form of like, alien invasions, secret plots to blow up the world, etcetera. And no one was ever told unless they needed to be.

The fact that she hadn’t heard of any new threats to her life told her that she shouldn’t worry about them. And Remy shouldn’t either.

_ This _ was why he wanted to end things. So he wouldn’t worry. She failed to see how he’d magically stop caring about whether she lived or died based on their relationship status, but whatever.

Darcy got off the subway and climbed back up to street level. Her place was just a short walk from the subway stop.

Her building’s lobby door was in sight when she heard his voice.

“Darcy! Chere! Darcy!”

Frowning, she turned in the direction of the voice, spotting Remy waving at her from a nearby bench. He jumped up and started walking towards her, his red eyes glinting from beneath the sunglasses he wore in public to hide them.

Darcy almost turned around and walked the other way. She wasn’t planning on having to  _ see _ him.

Hearing his voice was hard enough, why was he doing this?

Steeling her resolve, she kept going, setting her jaw to keep from saying anything too dramatic on the sidewalk. He skidded to a halt beside her. “Darcy… listen…”

“Come inside,” she replied, entering her code and unlocking the door.

Remy followed her in and she stopped, turned to face him, and hoped like hell that her face wasn’t conveying her emotions right now. Because her emotions were pretty much a bunch of question marks, exclamation points, and various other symbols not pronounceable by the human tongue.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Is my life in danger or something? I didn’t hear about any new threats at work, but that doesn’t mean anything, I guess.”

Remy frowned. “What? No… no… Darcy, you’re not in danger. I’m sorry if I scared you by showing up unannounced… but I wanted to talk.”

“I was going to call you back,” Darcy said, reaching for her phone. “I saw you called me at work.”

“I thought you was ignoring me,” he countered. “Not that I blame ya.”

“I was. Kind of. But it’s more difficult to ignore a person who’s standing right there. So, you have my attention. What’s up?”

“Can we… go up to your place?”

Darcy’s brow knit tightly. She wasn’t sure about bringing him up there. Not now.

“I--”

“Know what? I don’t care. I’ll do it here…” Remy dropped to his knees in front of her. “I am so sorry for telling you what I told you when I wanted to end things. I thought it would make me feel better, but in truth, it made me feel worse.”

“I can take care of myself, Remy. I did it before you, and I’ll do it now.”

“No, chere. I know that. I know you don’t need me for that. I also know that  _ you _ know my excuse for endin’ things was full of shit and holes. Truth was, I was scared, but it ain’t nothing compared to how I feel now.”

Darcy chewed on her bottom lip, determined not to cry, no matter how inevitable the tears were.

“How do you feel now?” she asked, her voice wavering as she looked down at him, still on his knees there in the atrium of her apartment building. They were blocking the door, but luckily no one was waiting to pass.

“I was in the wrong,” he wrapped both arms around her, resting his cheek against her stomach. “I was so far in the wrong. I miss you like crazy and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“But how do you feel? You’re telling me things I could guess. How do you feel, Remy? Because unless I know how you feel, I can’t… make any kind of decision regarding… whatever it is you want.”

“I don’t feel empty or like there are holes in me or anything, but I feel like… I don’t know what to do. I feel like something’s broken. Like, I’d be okay without you, but I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want to be okay without  _ you _ there to be okay  _ with _ me… And I’m trying really hard to convey that I don’t need you to survive, but God, if it wouldn’t be better if you were here.”

Darcy blinked back a couple of tears. “That floor is disgusting.”

“Yeah, I realized that once I got down here.”

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, and she stepped back out of his arms, reaching for his hand. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs….  _ Not _ to make up like you’re thinking, but to talk more. I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk before any making up happens.”

“As long as you want it to be,” Remy agreed, trailing behind her as she led him towards the elevators.

“Because I need to tell you what I need from you.”

“Absolutely,” he said.

“And you need to tell me what you need from me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“ _ And _ you gotta prove to me that you’re serious. I’m a grown woman, I don’t wanna be jerked around anymore.”

“Baby, I’m through jerkin’.”

She laughed at his wording.

He smirked. “Well, you know what I mean. If you want me jerkin’, I’ll jerk all day.”

“Remy.”

“Just sayin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
